


Mandatory

by Vendetta1897



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Amused Chloe, Ella is egging them on, F/M, Gym, If You Squint - Freeform, Kinda fluff, Lucifer vs Dan, Training, confused devil, fight, no cases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:39:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendetta1897/pseuds/Vendetta1897
Summary: What happens when there are no cases to solve? The devil gets thrown into a training regime that's what. And let's just say he surprises his detective, because, let's admit it, when does he not?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Antarctic_Echoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Echoes/gifts).



> Ooookay, wow, it's been a little while. Real life caught up with me and between uni and work, well, not much else got done. I started this one months ago but only just finished it. Big shout out to Antarctic_Echoes for keeping me inspired with our awesome lengthy comments, you're fantastic as always! Hope you all enjoy folks, feel free to leave kudos and comments, they make me happy (they're like little virtual cookies), constructive criticism is always welcome too!
> 
> This hasn't been beta'd so any and all mistakes are my own, and obviously, I don't own the characters (no matter how much I would love to).

It was an otherwise glorious Monday afternoon, typical SoCal weather when Lucifer strolled into the precinct. Almost skipping down the stairs with scarcely suppressed glee as he made a B-line to the detective’s desk.

“So, what’s on the docket for today, hm? What ghastly murder scene have we been summoned to this time?” he called over the general hubbub of the bustling bullpen.

Not bothering to look up from where she was rooting around in her desk drawer, the detective replied curtly, “Nice of you to actually show up today, thought you were gonna be a no-show.” She flicked her eyes towards the self-proclaimed devil, “Murderers are taking a break today it seems, though there is something else…”

“Oh? Do tell detective, don’t leave me in suspense!” his onyx eyes glinting in delight as they roamed over her form from head to toe. A slight frown of confusion marred his flawless features as he took in her ratty old t-shirt, gym shorts and trainers. “What in dads name are you wearing? I know your fashion sense is rather limited and you refuse to allow me to help develop it, but this is… odd, even for you.”

With an exasperated huff, Chloe shut the drawer, “Not everyone spends all morning deciding what shirt goes best with their pocket square. We normal working people actually need to be here on time.”

Stepping forward, the devil rested his hip against the edge of the desk. “Come now detective,” he glanced down at his watch, “I didn’t take all morning, it’s only eleven thirty. Besides, one of us has to be well dressed to properly promote the department, and we both know your favoured jeans and t-shirt ensemble isn’t going to cut it.” Lucifer shot back with a wink.

“Though personally,” he gave her another quick once-over, gaze lingering on long, lean legs, grin turning just this side of lecherous, “I think you look good in anything.”

Rolling her eyes Chloe twisted away to hide the traitorous blush rising to her cheeks. She waved her hand, making a gesture signalling for him to follow her as she set off across the bullpen.

“We might not have any cases today, but I do think you could benefit from what we’re doing instead, so come on.” She called over her shoulder.

With a small furrow to his brow, Lucifer let his curiosity win over and trailed after the detective, his long strides easily eating up the distance that had grown between them. She wove in between desks and around chairs as she made her way to the elevator, pressing the button for the basement level and once more striding off when the bell dinged and the doors slid open.

Lucifer all the while followed silently until they reached a set of blue metal lockers set opposite an unassuming pair of double doors. The frosted glass set into the wood revealed the ghostly outlines of the people within.

“And what, pray tell, are we doing down in the depths of the department?” Confusion blatantly written across his face before joking, “You’re not planning to murder me down here, are you?”

A grin fit to rival the devils’ split Chloe’s full lips as she reached past him and plucked a pair of track pants and an LAPD issued t-shirt from one of the open lockers and thrust them into his chest. Lucifer stared dumbly down at the crumpled wad of clothing.

“Put those on.”

Lucifer’s head shot up so fast she was surprised he didn’t give himself whiplash. “No complaining, whinging or whining. Changing rooms are that way,” Chloe pointed down the corridor, “When you’re ready, meet me in there,” she jabbed her thumb over her shoulder to indicate the doors behind her. “Go on, chop chop, we haven’t got all day!”

Without further ado the detective spun on her heel and strode through one of the doors, letting it swing shut behind her without revealing a hint of what lay inside.

Heaving an incredibly put-upon sigh, Lucifer traipsed to the changing rooms, mind whirring with the infinite possibilities of what could lie beyond the oh-so-mysterious doors.

 

***

 

Barely ten minutes later Lucifer sauntered through the doors to what turned out to be the department gym. He paused, casting his gaze around the room until it landed on the detective who was chatting with the LAPD’s resident lab tech, Ella Lopez, before wandering over.

The peppy lab tech spied the inbound devil over Chloe’s shoulder, she gave her friend a nudge before piping up, “God, he even makes the LAPD issued tracksuit look good."

Chloe raised her eyebrows in silent agreement as the man in question drew up beside them.

"Nice to see you didn't wander off. And that you actually did what you were told." Her forehead creased in mock concern, "Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Chloe questioned as Ella snickered behind her hand.

"Ha ha, yes, very funny detective, Miss Lopez. Nice to see you still have the ability to laugh at my expense." Came the bunt reply. "And what, exactly, is it we are participating in that requires me to wear this... charming get-up?"

"Mandatory training."

Lucifer quirked a brow at the answer, "Say again?"

"You heard me, a couple times a year all the detectives are put through our paces. Our job's a stressful and demanding one, both mentally and physically. Wouldn't be ideal for us to be outmanoeuvred by a perp, so..." Chloe continued to explain, spreading her arms wide to encompass the room, "We do this."

"Just a little bit of fight training. I'm sure you can manage, you won't be exerting yourself that much, but I think it would do you some good to learn a few proper moves, y’know, just in case." She added.

"Not exactly how I prefer to exert myself," he said tongue pressing into his cheek, causing Ella to chuckle once more and the detective to roll her eyes in exasperation, "But, I suppose you're right."

With a nod, Lucifer gestured to one of the many mats spread out around the gym, "After you detective."

"Okay," Chloe started upon coming to a halt at the nearest mat, "You are freakishly strong, I get that, but you can't rely on it all the time, some situations call for a bit more restraint."

Nodding again in acquiescence Lucifer stood in front of the detective and let his mind drift as she rattled off various scenarios in which his devilish attributes would be deemed 'overkill'.

Snapping her fingers in front of his nose she brought the devil back to the present, "Did you even hear any of that or did it go in one ear and out the other as per usual?"

"Now, now Detective, no need to be rude. I do indeed listen..." He retorted with a grin, "Occasionally."

"Yeah, occasionally," she muttered, "And whatever does get stuck in that brain of yours tends to get jumbled up and you always come out with the wrong idea."

With a sulky huff, the devil waved his hand in an attempt to get her to move on, "Alright, let's get to the point of this, shall we. Don't need any more needless waffling."

"Well if you would actually listen..." She began with a grumble, "Never mind. Okay, if someone comes at you swinging a knife the best tactic is to go on the defensive until you spot an opening to disarm them. So you want to duck and weave out of the path of the knife, you follow?"

"I don't need to duck and weave detective! I'm immort-"

A decisive jab to the devil's left shoulder brought his customary tirade to a halt. Chloe stepped back, eyebrows raised as the devil stared at the point of impact, slowly rotating his shoulder back and forth as if testing the limbs functionality after a fatal blow. Seemingly satisfied he eventually raised his head, eyes locked onto the detective as he uttered a belated "ow".

"Right" he huffed, annoyance colouring his words, "I've really got to find the on/off switch for this mortality sitch."

Chloe just rolled her eyes, once again wondering how they hadn’t yet stuck in that position before questioning, "Are you going to at least try and take this seriously now?"

“Alright detective, I’m all eyes and ears this time.” He said with a smirk.

The detective gave him one last warning glance before continuing. “Okay, I’ll show you the moves and then you copy once I’m done.”

Following through with her description, Chloe pitched her weight forward to rest on the balls of her feet, as if ready and waiting for an oncoming attack before bouncing backwards, bringing her forearm up to block a phantom swipe. Next came a swift kick to the region of the imaginary attacker's knee while her hand gripped tightly at the air and she mimed a twist to the wrist. She finished with a firm shove to where the perps back would be and pushed to the ground, finishing in a crouch.

Ella stood to the side clapping wildly, “Wow! That was awesome Chloe, you got da moves!”

Straightening up, Chloe rolled her shoulders to relax the muscles as a modest smile spread across her lips, “You get all that?” She inquired as she studied Lucifer, “It’s pretty simple but effective all the same.”

The devil nodded and raised a finger, tapping on the side of his head, “Every last bit of it detective.”

“Good, now your turn.” Chloe gestured to the now free mat.

Lucifer arched a perfectly groomed brow, “I’m not miming it out to the air like some incompetent ninny detective.” A chuckle rumbled low in his chest, “I’m perfectly capable of remembering and replicating it all, trust me.”

A flicker of irritation passed quickly over her face, “Lucifer, this is important… here, why don’t you try it out on me?”

She knew she’d fallen right into it when a lascivious grin spread, curling the corners of his mouth, as his eyebrows danced. “Believe me, detective, there are many more… pleasurable moves I’d prefer to try out on you.” His tongue poked into the side of his cheek.

The way he’d drawn out the words to almost a purr sent a not altogether unpleasant tingle down Chloe’s spine, but she was spared from stumbling over an adequate response when Dan sidled up alongside Ella.

“I’ll do it,” Dan volunteered with a sly smirk, “It’ll be fun to finally knock Morningstar on his ass.”

Giving Dan a mock glare, Chloe stepped back and pointed over to one of the free training rings. “This isn’t something for you to use to get equal Dan, it’s training, it's supposed to be beneficial to all. But if you two are going to go at it, use the ring, okay?”

Lucifer casually slid his hands into the pockets of the borrowed tracksuit pants, “As much as I’m all for equal opportunity dear, douche isn’t my go-to type.”

The other man’s face contorted into a grimace, “Yeah, no need to worry ‘bout that man, let’s just do this ‘kay?”

The devil and the douche stooped under the ropes and faced each other in the centre of the boxing ring. Dan clenched his fists and brought his arms up, ducking his head, dropping into a fighter's stance. Lucifer still stood, nonchalant, with hands in his pockets, Dan raised his brows in silent question before sending a quick jab shooting out towards the devil.

It didn’t take much effort to dodge, Lucifer almost hopping backwards out of range as Dan flung punch after punch his way, trying and failing to get a hit in.

Off to the side, Ella prodded Chloe as she leaned in, “I really shoulda brought some snacks, this is gonna be so good!”

A hint of a smile tugged at the detectives' lips, “I just hope Lucifer learns something from this, ever since the incident with the sniper I’ve just… I’ve been more worried than usual.”

Ella hummed in understanding and was on the verge of replying when their attention was drawn back to the ring.

“You actually gonna do something Morningstar? Or are you gonna keep prancing around like a pixie?”

Lucifer’s dark eyes narrowed at the gibe and Chloe could see the subtle change in her partner. The way the muscles in his shoulders tightened almost imperceptively, but she’d gotten good at reading the man over their years of partnership, of friendship. She knew many of his little tells, she knew when he was getting serious, Ella was right, they were in for a show.

"Careful now douche, them's fighting words." The taunt was delivered with the usual devilish grin as he pitched his accent into a deep southern drawl.

Tugging his hands from his pockets, Lucifer let his arms dangle loosely at his sides, waiting for Dan to strike again.

Dan huffed out a quiet laugh with a muttered, “I’ll show you fighting words.” Just as he darted forward, right arm leading, all of his weight thrown behind the jab.

Onyx eyes flashed with glee and barely restrained violence, and before the punch landed square on his jaw Lucifer moved. There one second, and gone the next. What followed was a fast flash of fluid movement.

It was almost too fast to follow, but Chloe watched in amazement as the self-proclaimed devil pivoted to the side, Dan’s fist barely an inch from his aquiline nose. His right hand shot out, quick as lightning, all he was missing was the accompanying thunder, as he grabbed the wrist and his left caught the back of Dan’s neck. Using their momentum, Lucifer swung them round while driving down with his inhuman strength, bringing Dan’s face into contact with the solid floor with a resounding thud.

Dan’s eyes practically bugged out of his skull as Lucifer twisted his arm, force it further up his back until his fist was roughly level with his shoulder blade. His free hand tapped frantically on the mat.

“Okayokayokayokay, let me go man!” the downed detective squeaked.

Releasing him, Lucifer stood tall, “That pixie-like enough for you Daniel.” He smirked and sauntered over to lean against the ropes. “Anything else detective?”

Chloe took a moment to answer, the swift brutality in which Lucifer had just tackled Dan still sinking into her brain. She snapped back to reality quick enough as Dan gingerly pushed himself up from the ground, testing out his arm.

“I never knew you could fight like that, Lucifer.” She said.

The man in question glanced down at her, gaze softening marginally, just like always. “Well, detective, you never asked.” He rumbled.

Beside her, Ella gaped, not quite unlike a goldfish. “Dude! We need to enter you into fights! D’you have any idea how much money we’ll make? We’ll be rollin’ in the big bucks in no time!”

“I could teach you if you like?” The devil offered.

If it were even possible, the lively lab techs jaw dropped further. “Really? Oh my God, hell yeah!”

Lucifer rolled exasperated eyes, “Those are two wholly contrasting statements, Miss Lopez.” He peered at Chloe, “Detective, care to join?”


	2. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right-o, well, this wasn't a planned chapter at all :') Big shout out to Navaros who got the plot bunnies running about again which led to this being written at 5 am on my phone... This is a follow on from the last chapter, hope you enjoy folks!
> 
> Remember, kudos and comments are love, constructive criticism is welcome! :D

*** 2 weeks later ***

 

Chloe stretched stiff arms above her head, groaning slightly at the pop of a shoulder before she let them drop to her sides.

Odd, the chair next to her that usually held a recalcitrant devil, especially when it came to paperwork, was notably empty.

Huh, so that's why she'd been able to get the report done in record time. In the years working with Lucifer she'd grown accustomed to tuning out his various methods of distraction, otherwise, she'd never get anything done. So much so that she apparently hadn't noticed his absence.

A brief scan around the bullpen also proved why it was unnaturally quiet too. There was barely anyone there, just a courier and a few beat cops off to do their rounds. Chloe peered at the time in the bottom corner of the computer screen, 6:37 pm. It wasn't that late, there should still be more people here though, the night shift wasn't even due in yet so not many from the day shift should have left.

Noticing that Dan's desk was also abandoned, Chloe stood and wandered over to take a quick peek into the lab. Yup, no Ella too.

Where is everyone?

Just as she was backing out of the lab Chloe spotted Duke, the desk sergeant on duty.

"Hey, Duke," she called, startling the man so much he virtually jumped round to face her. Something was definitely going on. "D'you know where Lucifer wandered off to?"

"H-hi detective," he stammered out in a rapid gasp, "Sorry, I haven't seen him, or anyone else actually... Erm, I gotta go..." The man pointed vaguely over his shoulder, snatched the portable desk phone and scuttled off to the elevator.

Chloe sauntered over to stand by the elevator doors, observing the light as it ticked down the floors one by one until it reached the basement. After waiting a few seconds, Chloe pressed the button to call the car back up, slipping through the doors when the opened and jabbing the button for the lowest floor. The doors re-opened with a ding, depositing the detective into the lowermost hallway. 

A riotous cheer echoed from her left. Narrowing her eyes, Chloe followed the cacophony right up to the gym doors. Sucking in a breath, she pushed one open slightly, just enough to slide through, and was met with a wall of bodies jeering and jostling to get a good view.

What exactly they were watching, Chloe had no idea, but she was intent on finding out. One of the perks of being small and slim is, admittedly, the ability to easily slip through crowds of people without causing much of a disturbance. It was for that reason that it didn't take long before Chloe reached the source of crowds fascination.

It took a fair while, however, for the sight to actually sink into her brain though. For a scant moment, she simply could not compute. Her eyes showing her one thing, and her brain hurrying to rationalise it.

To the side of one of the gyms boxing rings, Dan was holding onto the rope with a white-knuckled grip, cheering along with the rest of the department. Behind him Ella was passing out little slips of paper before scribbling on a notepad, gleefully grinning all the while. As if she was privy to a secret no one else could possibly know.

But the main attraction, what stood right before her, was Lucifer. He hadn't changed this time, he wasn't sporting the hideous track pants and t-shirt ensemble (great, she was thinking like Lucifer now) she had forced him into last time they were down here. The devil had merely shed his jacket and waistcoat, rolling up his sleeves to reveal strong, tanned forearms, that Chloe was definitely not ogling, no sir. 

Lucifer stood in the centre of the ring, facing down a big, burly guy she'd passed in the halls a few times. What was his name? Dave? From narcotics? 

The man was a few inches shy of Lucifer's towering height, true. But paint him green and he could easily pass as the Hulk, no question. As he stood opposite her partner, every slight move resulted in the ripple of thick, corded muscle.

All of a sudden it clicked.

Her partner and Mr Muscle maybe-Dave were having a showdown. And the rest of the department, from the beat cops right up to the detectives – and was that Joanne, the receptionist? – were betting on it.

Oh no. This wasn't going to end well. Not at all.

Storming over to the ringside, Chloe gripped Dan's shoulder and yanked hard, forcing him round to face her. Dan just blinked down in surprise, as if confused as to why she was even there at all.

Chloe glowered right back up at him, unrepentant, "Dan! What the hell?" She gestured up at the two men in the ring, "What are you doing? This is insane! He's going to get hurt!"

Raising his hands in supplication, Dan rushed out an explanation, "A couple guys from narcotics saw how Lucifer took me down a few weeks back, they suggested a little match, their best guy against Lucifer." Dan waved his hands in the direction of the ring, "Lucifer's the one who agreed, even he knows about the rivalry between homicide and narcotics."

"So what?" She glanced over at Ella, "You've all turned it into a betting match?"

Dan's mouth opened and closed a few times, searching for the right words. Fortunately for him, he was saved by the bell.

Literally.

With wide, worried eyes, Chloe whipped round to watch the newly started fight.

Miniature Hulk was massive, true, but he moved with all the speed of a glacier and all the grace of a baby elephant. Nostrils flaring, he lumbered forward, swinging wide.

Lucifer ducked, easily, whirling on the toes of his polished Louboutin’s. For all his whining about ducking and weaving he was evasive, he had speed and unholy grace on his side and that formed a virtually impenetrable defence. He prowled around the ring like a lion circling its prey, waiting for the right moment to pounce.

Maybe-Dave rolled on the balls of his feet, weighing up an attack, before launching himself forward, a triumphant smirk already plastered on his face, so sure of his victory.

The self-proclaimed devil practically pirouetted out of the way, Maybe-Dave's smirk faltered as a frisson of pain swept across his face when his fist came into crushing contact with one of the supporting pillars.

The man howled in agony and rage, jerked around and set off at a lumbering gallop towards Lucifer. Her partner glanced down at her, his smile contorting into an ecstatic grin as onyx eyes flashed with mirth. He even had the audacity to wink at her before crouching and throwing his shoulder down low. As soon as Maybe-Dave was almost on top of him, he shot up like a rocket-propelled jack in the box. Right fist colliding with the other man's stomach, just under the ribs, while his left gripped his neck and twisted.

Chloe heard the air leave maybe-Dave in a hiss as he all but deflated, his lips puckering while his eyes flew wide, shock and incomprehension written plain as day across his rugged features. 

Seconds later he was squashed into the mat, Lucifer’s hand holding him still, the boom of the connection silenced the room.

Lucifer held him down for a few moments more before straightening and dusting off his hands. He turned to his stunned audience, a dark gleam in his eye, pride emanating from every pore.

The room erupted, the return of the noise was sudden and deafening. Homicide cops revelled in their victory as the narcotics team wallowed in defeat, scrunching up their betting papers before forking out cash to the jubilant lab tech. Ella was practically raking it in.

Chloe turned her gaze from the celebrations back to the ring, only to find Lucifer looking fondly down at her. She felt herself falling into deep brown depths, swallowed up by his so-called magnetism, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. Would it really matter if she gave in? Right this moment she sure as hell wanted too.

"Don't tell me you were worried detective." He rumbled, jolting her back into awareness. "Didn't think I stood a chance against Brutus here?"

Warmth coiled in Chloe's chest as a soft smile split her lips, "Worried, yes," she admitted and observed as Lucifer's eyes glinted with something akin to panic and confusion at her admission. "But I didn't say anything about not believing you could win. I always believe in you." She finished with a bashful mutter.

Lucifer's eyes widened a fraction, shock clearly evident before they filled to overflowing with affection. He leaned over the rope to casually tuck a loose strand of spun gold behind her ear, his fingers lingering in her cheek.

Chloe blushed, pressing slightly into his touch before he withdrew.

"And I will always believe in you detective. Always."


End file.
